<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fiery Passion by kyuutii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469105">A Fiery Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuutii/pseuds/kyuutii'>kyuutii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Gwa Gwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACAB, Arson, F/M, Food, M/M, Protests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuutii/pseuds/kyuutii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it is 4am and im legally obligated to say that this is joke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fiery Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwa Gwa has had enough of the police brutality and corrupt government system that was America. They were going to use their white (and white-passing) privilege to their advantage and take a stand! Of course, Arizona protests were dangerous as hell. What do you expect from state made up of trump supporters and crackheads? A once peaceful protest ended up with arson. Luckily, it was just in Glendale, having ASU West taking the most damage.</p><p>Gwa Gwa obviously participated in the arson. They were all teenagers, after all! Chinese MPreg was the first to take the lead, using her clout to gain all of her simping followers to support her actions. Varian Slut pulled some OC shit .. whatever the fuck Rowan does where her eyes turn black or whatever the fuck goes on I really wish I could tell you. Varian Slut is just vibing. He is going insane. BELLA, my fella was beating up every single person who had any sort of prejudice towards her sister, while wearing clout goggles. Although her sister was a bitch, she was BELLA, my fella's bitch. No one could take that away from her. Lexatives was probably doing some TikTok dances and posting about their thoughts on ACAB. That One Mother Mother Song was probably at work, but was FaceTiming the rest of Gwa Gwa during her breaks to feel included.</p><p>"When do you get off work?" Varian Slut asked in a dark, gurgling voice. He was still going absolutely insane someone take him to the hospital.</p><p>"In an hour," That One Mother Mother Song replied with a smile. "When will the arson things end?"</p><p>"We're going to dip in an hour at most," Varian Slut answered. "Hopefully we can leave before we get teargassed."</p><p>"Stay safe," That One Mother Mother Song said, her voice starting to get all distorted because Varian Slut's cell service was shit. "I'll meet you at Chili's. Or else."</p><p>Beep beep beep. That was all they talked about because That One Mother Mother Song had to go back to work.</p><p>We are in Chili's now! That One Mother Mother Song had already grabbed the group a table and taken her insulin by the time the rest of Gwa Gwa sat down in the booth.</p><p>"I'll have my usual," BELLA, my fella told the server who knew BELLA, my fella far too well. As the server left the table, BELLA, my fella turned the group with a sinister smile. "I know everything about her."</p><p>"Should we be concerned?" Chinese MPreg asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Not at all," BELLA, my fella replied.</p><p>Oh boy the food is here! That shit looks so fucking good aha....</p><p>BELLA, my fella stood up from the table, a grim expression on her face. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Varian Slut asked, placing his hand on BELLA, my fella's forearm. </p><p>"My order...." BELLA, my fella said grimly. She lifted a finger slowly to point at her bowl of cajun chicken pasta with no diced tomatoes and no green onions. However, there was something else on the cajun chicken pasta. "They messed up my order....."</p><p>On the pasta, there was a whole roma tomato. Not just any roma tomato, but a roma tomato with a penis drawn on it with silver sharpie. It had two balls and it was circumsized. He was probably Jewish. </p><p>"Oh~" That One Mother Mother Song said in an uwu-like voice, "Mistew Dick Tomato... You're so hard..! But also soft on the inside, I bet..!"</p><p>Lexatives slapped That One Mother Mother Song in the face. "Weirdo."</p><p>Dick Tomato liked That One Mother Mother Song's sweet nothings, and pointed his throbbing cock drawing to her general direction. That One Mother Mother Song blushed. </p><p>BELLA, my fella's RSD began to spike up. Although she despised how her meal was ruined by Dick Tomato, she wanted to be included. Her friends didn't hate her at all, so it should be okay to join in!</p><p> </p><p>"This is way too fucking weird," Varian Slut said, mainly to himself.</p><p>"Just you wait," Dick Tomato said.</p><p>As if on cue, Dimitri Fire Emblem appeared. He began to laugh. Hard. Like Dick Tomato. Anyways. Chinese MPreg was losing her mind right now. THE real life Dimitri? How will she react? She was such a big fan! Unfortunately, she couldn't react.</p><p>Dimitri grabbed Dick Tomato, continuing to laugh.</p><p>"You have all fallen into my trap!" Dick Tomato exclaimed! His little tomato skin was beginning to get moist. </p><p>Then they all died danganronpa style idk the blood is pink the end :-) dick tomato is a fuckign murderer and dimitri goes LOL XD da end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>